ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)
An Original Story by Eichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi, the story is a modern story based on the Original Ultraman series . It is published by Heroes monthly magazine and is a Shounen series meaning it primarily targets the more mature male audience giving it room for dark and deep characters and situations. Summary Tsuburaya Productions revived Ultraman as a new tokusatsu story A feature in the story, "Ultraman" and other "Warriors" dress in battle enhanced armor rather than aliens fighting each other (close to many features from the Heisei Kamen Rider series and the Metal Hero series, etc.). Therefore, no one grows into a huge hero in this story. The monster and aliens also have not appeared on Earth for decades, then return as adversary's of the Earth, the only from of defense is the SSSP. Synopsis Set some forty years after the event of the Original series, Ultraman is but a legend in the mind of Earth's people who have known peace since he left. The SSSP has apparently been disbanded and aliens no longer target the Earth, or so it seems. Young Shinjiro Hayata the son of the legendary Shin Hayata soon finds that things are not as they seem. Besides possessing abnormal strength, he learns that the SSSP still functions and aliens are still a threat. His biggest surprise however is that he apparently is the inheritor of his father's legacy as 'Ultraman'. Now donning armor based of the legendary Giant of Light Shinjiro finds he must step up to his father's legacy and protect his world. Characters SSSP "Main Article " Shinjiro Hayata: "Main Article " The son of Shin Hayata, inherited the Ultraman Factor from his father and now works to uphold his legacy as the 'Ultraman' of Earth. Shin Hayata: "Main Article " A veteran of the SSSP, because of his merger with Ultraman gained his DNA thus superhuman strength he passed on to his son. Was the prior 'Ultraman' before his son. Mitsuhiro Ide: "Main Article " The creator of the Ultraman Suits and another veteran of the SSSP, is close friends with the Hayatas Moroboshi: "Main Article " A cold and calm, spectacled young man, a member of the SSSP, he is no nonsense and direct. Aliens Edo: "Main Article " The current leader of the SSSP on behalf of the Alliance council, is the self-proclaimed last of the Zettonian race. Be Mular: "Main Article " An unknown alien wearing a suit of armor similar in appearance to the Ultraman suits, declared himself Bemular and attacked Earth ten years ago only to be defeaetd by Shin. He has somehow been resurrected and attempted to kill Shinjiro and Shin. Alien Adacic: "Main Article " A serial killer, his species is closely related to the Baltan race, was Shinjiro's second opponent. Four Eyed Alien: A member of an unknown race on Earth is an avid if not disturbed fan of the idol Rena. Is a prime suspect of a string of murders Endo and Kurata were investigating. Others Main Article Endo: A detective in charge of investigating a series of murders. The seasoned detective was baffled as how the murders could have been accomplished. His investigation however was called of by Moroboshi and behalf the SSSP. Later he and his partner witnessed Shinjiro in armor rescue a man from a traffic accident. Noticing the SSSP band on the armor before he left Endo was suspicious of the masked figure as the SSSP. Kurata: Endo's younger partner and subordinate in his case. He was with Endo whe he first ran witnessed Shinjiro Rena Sayama: A rather popular Idol famous for her song Ultlove, she is an avid fan of Shinjiro's Ultraman persona. Several of the murders are suspected to have been done by an alien fan of hers angry over criticism by the victims over the internet. Ultraman: "Main Article " Jack: A human information broker living with in the Alien City. Is often an informant to Moroboshi. Terms *SSSP: Despite what the public believe the SSSP is still operating thanks to Matsuhiro Ide, originally for the sole purpose of protecting Shin and Shinjiro. After the first appearance of Bemular, their goals changed to protecting the planet once again. Seven years from the story's present they entered Earth into the Universal Alliance *Giant of Light's Memorial: The former SSSP J base, it's public appearance is a memorial dedicated to the battles of Ultraman and the original SSSP team. In truth it still serves as the base of operations for the SSSP *Ultraman Factor : the term referring the Ultra DNA present in both father and son Hayata, it is what gives them beyond human abilities. It makes their bodies sturdy to the point they are dauntless in the face of a normal person's assault and gives them incredible muscle strength that allows superhuman strength and jumping. Also, holders of this factor also seem to have Specium energy present in their bodies which is used to power their suits. *Ultraman Suit : A powered suit created by Ide, it is powered by Specium to take advantage of the Ultraman Factor. Modeled after Ultraman it has a mechanical Color timer, upon a drop in the energy consumption or output from the wearer it turns red and begins blinking like a real color timer. There are two models, the dark, helmet-less proto-type suit worn by Shin and the more Ultra like suit worn by Shinjiro. Both suits provide the user with extra protection and help to focus their Ultra Factor abilities. The newer model is also armed with multi-purpose Specium weapons and can fire a Specium Ray. It is fired from the classic arm position form instead of being fired from the right hand it is fired from the left arm. *Universal Alliance: Every space faring civilization, and every civilization that reaches a certain level of development eventually join a universal alliance. It can be described as a space UN and is headed by a Council. Edo, now runs the SSSP on behalf of the Alliance, most likely ever since Earth joined the Alliance. It was the Alliance that stopped any further attempts at invasion and destroyed all the monsters on Earth. However due to Earth's joining this union it has become an open system allowing Aliens to legally migrate to it. While most behave as civil beings and do not attract attention some require the SSSP to exterminate them. *Portals : Portals are special government run buildings all over the world, inside believed to connect to the pocket dimension housing the city of alien immagrants. Trivia Category:Manga Category:Series